It Started With A Bet
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Eddy makes a bet with Kazuo, Edd, and Kagome one day during lunch. Edd declines but, not being ones to back down from a bet, the twins accept. The next day, to their displeasure, they catch everyone's attention, more specifically two people's eyes they never thought they would catch.
1. The Start Of The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Pairings: Kagome and Kevin, Kazuo and Nazz

Chapter One: The Start Of The Bet

~Friday ~

"I don't think I heard you right, what did you say?" Kagome asked Eddy as she stared at Eddy with unamused blue eyes while Kazuo stared at him lazy blue eyes and Edd stared at him with confused blue eyes. "I said I bet you three wouldn't last a whole week out of your comfort zone," Eddy said.

"That's what I thought you said. What's in it for the winner or winners?" Kagome asked him. "How about we each put in 500 before the bet starts and throughout the week we can add more money?" Kazuo suggested.

"Great! The loser is forced to be the winner or winners butler for a week they have to do whatever no matter what. Although the bet means you three have to change your outfits which means Kagome has to dress like an actual girl skirt included, Kazuo has to dress normal, and sock head can't wear his beanie or dress like a nerd." Eddy said with a smirk thinking none of them would do it.

"I refuse to engage in a childish bet," Edd said before he continued to eat his lunch causing Eddy to smirk before looking at Kagome and Kazuo. "What about you two, you in or out?" Eddy asked them. "We're in but there's gotta be something for you too," Kagome said. " He can have to go without doing any scams for the whole week. That's out of his comfort zone." Edd suggested.

Kagome and Kazuo smirked. "Great idea double D, so Kago and I have to change our outfits, and Eddy has to go without scamming for a week and just to make sure it's fair you can hold and keep track of the money," Kazuo said. "Piece of cake!" Eddy said with a smirk before they all shook hand signaling they all agreed to the bet.

'This is going to be one of the easiest bets I have ever made! It sucks sockhead's not in the bet too, but at the same time, he would've been out on the first day. Either way, I get a chance at $1,5000 who knows they might add money over the week and I'll get more, I might add money too.' Eddy thought as he looked at what both of them were wearing.

Kagome's hair was hidden in a slouching beanie; he figured it was long because of how the beanie looked and the few strands that weren't in it. She was wearing her usual baggy hoodie even though she and Kazuo have only lived with sockhead since the beginning of their junior year which was a couple of months ago; he was still surprised that they were cousins, he's never seen her without one on. Today it was camo; she was also wearing baggy cargo pants and Timberlands.

Kazuo wore a white hat backward, a large navy blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, baggy blue jean pants, and black Nike high tops.

Eddy smirked again before he continued to eat his lunch as Ed rambled on about the latest episode of his favorite tv show until the bell rang for class.


	2. Shopping Trip Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Pairings: Kagome and Kevin

Kazuo and Nazz

DD and ?

Eddy and ?

Ed and Dorthy

Chapter Two: Shopping Trip Part One

~ Saturday ~

"Remind me again why we're at the mall?" Eddy asked annoyedly for the fifteenth time causing Kagome to roll her eyes while Kazuo groaned and DD shook his head. "We've already told you the other fourteen times why because me and Gome need clothes for the week thanks to the bet," Kazuo told him as he gestured to both of the bags he and Kagome were carrying. "And I required several items for experiments," DD chimed in as he held up his bag.

"That explains you, Sockhead and Gome, but what about me and Lumpy?!" Eddy demanded. "No one forced you to come, you chose to tag along," Kagome told him as she turned and stared dryly at him.

"Besides we only have to go to three more stores for me, two more for Zuo, four more stores for DD, and a comic book store or two for Ed. Would you rather walk around with us or split up and meet up in the food court in two hours?" Kagome suggested and got her answer when everyone walked away to their own destinations.

~ Ed ~

Ed walked into his favorite comic book store with a happy grin before scanning around the store for any familiar faces. When he saw only a few unfamiliar faces and his favorite cashier Dorthy he stopped looking and waved enthusiastically at her before he made his way to his favorite section, the action section.

After scanning over the ones he had already read and the ones he didn't want to, he picked out The Curse of Evil Tim: The Big Secret, Robo Battle four, My Babysitter The Ninja, and The Assasin Next Door. Next, he went to horror where he picked out Night of Terror, Zombieland one, Zombieland two, Dear Diary, and Swallowed By Fear. After that, he went to sci-fi he picked out UFO three, Brain Eater, Astro Chicken, Astro Zombie, and Aliens Attack. Next was comedy he picked out Dog Days and lastly adventure where he got The Brave Knight and Find Santa before he finally made his way to the cash register.

"Did you get everything, big guy?" Dorthy asked him with a smile. Dorthy was 5'7 she had dark brown curly hair with purple highlights, she had freckles, green eyes, and pale skin. She also wore the standard uniform which was a bright orange collared shirt, a lanyard with her nametag, and black khaki pants. He couldn't see her feet, but he figured she was wearing a pair of one of her many Adidas.

"Uh huh! There was soo many more comics that I wanted to get, but I couldn't cause they cost a lot!" Edd told her as she rung up all of his comics. "I tell you the same thing every time you complain about the prices, you can always work here then not only can you get a discount but you can also hang out with me," Dorthy told him with a grin and wink.

Edd grinned back but chose not to comment as he got his money out and ready to pay.

~ DD ~

Edd smiled to himself as he walked into Office Depot, he shivered a little as the air hit his body. Shaking it off he walked a little further into the store before he pulled the list he made out of his pocket so that he could see what he needed. Looking it over he thought about which was closest and where the ones he knew was.

He needed a gallon of vinegar, a pack of AA batteries, a pack of AAA batteries, food coloring, sixteen to twenty-four cree connected led bulbs, five aluminum containers, two rectangle plastic containers one medium-sized and one large, a gallon of Clorox, baking soda, and an extension cord.

After memorizing the list and putting the list back into his pocket, he grabbed a cart before making his way down one of the aisles. As he walked up and down the aisles, he would grab the items on his list while looking at both the qualities of the items and the prices.

He kept doing this until he was sure he had gotten every item on his list when he was done he stopped in the last aisle and took the list back out of his pocket so that he could double check it. He frowned when he realized he had almost forgotten the food coloring.

Sighing to himself he put the list back into his pocket and made his way to his last aisle. Not paying attention to what's around him as he looked up and down the aisle, he was startled when he felt his cart bump into someone else's cart.

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding." He said before he looked to see who he had bumped into. "M-May?! Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked her nervously. "The same thing as you Lamb Chop to shop," May told him as she smirked and gestured to her cart.

"O-oh, of course, silly me," Edd said with a nervous laugh.

~ Kazuo ~

Kazuo looked around boredly as he walked towards Forever 21 planning on buying a couple of t-shirts and maybe some pants and shorts, even though he already had some from previous stores, if he found some that actually fitted him and he liked. Walking into the store, he automatically walked towards the men's side on the way there he saw a familiar red hat out the corner of his eye. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so he chose to ignore him instead.

Looking through the shirts, he had found a couple of v neck shirts, a couple of long sleeve shirts, two graphic shirts, and a couple of plain shirts. He didn't want to get some many, but he also didn't feel like coming back to the mall in case they decided to either make the bet longer, or he actually liked wearing the clothes he picked out, if not he'd give them to charity. Looking at the arm full of clothes he decided that he had enough shirts to last him a month.

He was heading towards the pants when he heard Kevin's voice. "Hey, Kazuo right? Where's Double Dork and your sister?" Kevin asked as he walked over towards him. "They're in other stores, why you wanna know?" Kazuo asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, you got enough clothes there man?" Kevin asked as he looked at Kazuo's arm full of shirts. "Who knows, all I know is that if I don't Kaggie will make me come back for more," Kazuo replied with a shrug. "And I still have to get some pants or shorts." He continued.

"Why are you going shopping for new clothes anyway?" Kevin asked him curiously. "Eddy made a bet with Gome and me, so now we need clothes for the bet," Kazuo explained as they walked towards the pants racks. "Need any help?" Kevin offered. "Sure," Kazuo told him as they looked for pants or shorts.


End file.
